Gettin' Sexed Up With The Flock
by Scar and Mysty
Summary: Extremely OOC. Kind of pointless, but hopefully funny. here goes: The Flock is at Dr. Martinez, and decide to have some fun. Rated M for a reason people!


**Ok, so this is probably stupid, pointless, and unbelievably horrible, but we were bored, and this came out.**

**Getting' Sexed Up With The Flock**

Max, Fang, Iggy, and Nudge were hanging around at Dr. Martinez and Ella's house. Angel and Gazzy were at the store with Ella and Dr. Martinez. Max and Fang were sitting on one couch and Nudge and Iggy on another. They were watching porno. Nudge said, " This is cool." Fang and Max exchanged a glance and Iggy smirked, being unable to see, he smirked at anything said.

Max said, "Y'know, we really shouldn't be watching this. How old are you Nudge?" 

"Fifteen" Nudge answered. Fang jumped up and grabbed the remote. He changed the channel, and put on Titanic. The girl was getting undressed, and you could see everything. She laid on the couch. "Yeah, I like that. Take them clothes off girl!" Fang yelled suddenly. Max smacked him upside the head and grabbed the remote. She changed it to The Discovery Channel. 

"Hey! Come on, Max, I was watching her strip!…. Hey, you wanna take your clothes off for me?" Fang glanced at Max's chest. 

"No!!" Iggy yelled, and ran upstairs. 

Nudge said, "Oh god, get a room." she took the remote from Max and put on TLC. Max was staring at Fang with a disbelieving look. "Well?" he asked. 

"OK!" Max yelled, and began to strip. Nudge screamed, 

"Oh Iggy, they're gonna do it! We can drone out Max's noise with some Paramore!"

"Yeah!" Iggy answered. A door opened and closed. 

Max ripped her shirt off and Fang said sexily, "Let's go baby." He tackled the shirtless Max and in three quick seconds he was thrusting into her and they were drowning in ecstasy.

In Iggy's room they were rocking out to Misery Business and Nudge was pretending to play the guitar while Iggy sang, 

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free_

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire she's got it out for me_

_But I wear the biggest smile. Whoa…_

Nudge stopped dancing and looked at Iggy as a smile crept onto his face. 

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Let's go spy, but tell me everything in extreme DETAIL, I can't see."

They went downstairs to a wrecked living room. Max and Fang were both making loud moaning sounds. Max was kneeling down and Fang was behind her, his hands were on her hips and he was pushing and pulling her, roughly, in and out. Iggy smiled at the sound. Nudge said, "Oh my god… Iggy you should be thankful you're blind." 

"I'm not thankful, because then I can't fuck Ella." he retorted sourly.

Nudge said, "Yeah you could, you just have to practice…you wanna go practice?"

"Hell yes!" 

Max looked up. "Come…join…us.." she panted between thrusts. 

"I'm gonna come!!" Fang screamed. 

"Nudge, get undressed. _Now_." Iggy said. 

When they were naked Nudge could see his plain-as-day erection between his legs. " I'm so horny because of them Nudge, I havent had it in so long! I wanna fuck you like an animal Nudge."

Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand and put his finger on her vagina. "Here?" he asked uncertainly. Nudge was sure and, impatient, she roughly thrust his finger into her. Nudge's body wracked and soon Iggy threw another finger into her. " Oh shit, oh shit!" Nudge's body trembled in an orgasm. She grabbed Iggy's hair roughly and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together, and they were moaning into each other's mouth's. Iggy shoved a third finger in and Nudge was screaming in pleasure and pain. Then Iggy pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You're so wet, Nudge" , he said appreciatively.

They moved over to Max and Fang and Iggy took on Max and Fang Nudge. Fang laid down on his back and Nudge climbed on top of him, bouncing up and down on his dick. Max sat up and Iggy lowered his mouth to one of her nipples. Max arched her back, and Iggy grabbed roughly onto her other breast. " Why don't you date him Max? He's so good!" Nudge yelled in between moans and giving Fang a blowjob. 

"I know, isn't he?!" Max screamed back. "What about Iggy? He's …. oh!…So good." Iggy was now thrusting into Max and she was moving in unison with him. Fang grabbed Nudge's head and shoved his erection further into her mouth. " Oh fuck!!" 

Just then, they heard a door open and Dr. Martinez, Angel, Ella, and Gazzy walked in. "What the fuck is going on here?!" Valencia Martinez yelled.

**A/N: Well there's our attempt at something. Enjoy, and REVIEW FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
